Using the Blue Fire
by ItsNothingToDoWithYou
Summary: Adira has a power. And she can use it. The Blue Fire inside her has caused her life to be a misery though. Until the death of Xaiden, the man who tortured her for years. After his death she is acused of using her power on him. But she didnt and to prove her innocence she must prove she can control herself, but will the challenge take her too far?
1. The Beginning

As I ran through the forest of the Merdia on my bare feet, my heart pounding with ache and my head spinning, questions with no answers rushed in to my head.

Shades of brown and green tore past me as I sped on forward. My top, dark red with blood and dirt on it clung to me with sweat. The blue bottoms I wore, were now black with mud.

I needed to find some place safe. I knew couldn't return to the castle, I would be charged and executed about my magic.

_I stood petrified in the face of Logan and his father. Fire circling us, burning, scorching. _

"_Put it out!" screamed Logan. I tried and tried with mind which was what I had been told to do. I focused harder and harder each time, but the heat. I couldn't. It was so close, the flames._

_I heard two men laughing in the background, laughing at my pain. I started to feel dizzy, confused. My mind felt like it was about to burst. I tried again. I urged my mind, put all my power into it, I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hands together, putting everything I had into putting out the flames. _

_Suddenly a burst of energy exploded inside of me. I flung open my eyes, breathing short heavy breaths. I didn't know what had just happened, the fire was gone and as I looked around I knew that everything was about to change._

_The look on Marcus' and his son's face's told me that. I looked away, sweat dripping down my burnt face and my hands shaking vigorously. _

"_I told you she had potential" a sneaky voice echoed around the room we were in. Xaiden. He stood in front of the metal door with his arms crossed and a smug smile spread across his face. I grimaced._

_All heads turned to me. "She has the gift we've been searching for boys..."._

_I knew if anyone found out the would report me to the King and i would be sentence to death. Even if i did get away from this horrible place i was in, Logan would rat me out to the king. Logan. The boy i despised the most out of my torturers that night. Being around my age he related to me easier, knowing my thoughts. After that night i ran away from the mansion i once was held captive in, the house i once called home after my parents died. That all changed when Xaiden died. A curious death, the cause unknown so instantaneously i was accused, being the only person to have to ability to do what was done. _

However, I needed to go to the castle, where the king lived. I had to tell him that i was innocent, that my ability of the use of Blue Fire was not the cause of Xaiden's death, but something much more peculiar. Something i had to figure out.

I stopped running and turned around. I had made up my mind. I looked forward and saw miles of bottle green trees and russet dirt. Everything looked disserted and empty. The bushes and plants seemed dead and lifeless. It would take hours to get to the castle. But I set off back towards my fears and away from freedom.

The sun was setting when I finally got close to my destination. The castle was dark and gloomy. Everything about it forced my mind to think don't go in, but I pushed those thoughts out. The huge old oak door was peeling and had holes in it. The glass windows had grime and muck all over them which made it difficult to see in and the filthy grey brick which made the strong walls of the magnificent castle that stood in front of me.

I looked around for guards or search parties. I walked towards to castle with butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know what would happen or if I would succeed in my mission to un cover the case, proving my innocence, but I did know that I had to try. The only way to get into the castle doors was if I were a guard.

While searching I came upon the guards that were chasing me earlier. They lay dead on the muddy and dirty floor. Memories flashed in my head. Memories of me murdering these men with the fire that burned inside me. Memories of the screams filled my mind. I felt sickened as I remembered the action that had happened earlier that day. Murdering people isn't one of the usual things that I do, but it the only way to escape, was to get rid of them. They would have captured me and ruined the hopes.

Taking away the life of another human being was something that I had never done in my life and never hoped to do again, but had a feeling I will. Pushing all of these thoughts and reminiscences out of my head I put my mind back into my mission. Without thinking I stripped the guard closest to me of his uniform and weapons.

I stood as straight and strong as I could and walked towards the doors into my dangerous quest.

I kept my head down trying not to be noticed too much by the other guards.

The atmosphere around me felt spooky and dismal. The sky was grey and the air smelt rotten, it was silent everywhere and the only noise was me walking on the stoned floor.

As much as I tried not to be noticed, guards around still gave me suspicious looks, I recognised a few of them who also work for Marcus, once guarded my room making sure I wouldn't get out. I quickened my pace, eager to get inside and away from this darkness.

Without looking up I put my arm up in the air, the signal to open the gates. It was silent for a minute and I was starting to worry if my disguise had been discovered. I glanced up slightly, just enough for me to see the guards waiting to open to the doors, but saw no-one stood there. I racked my brain thinking of possible reasons why they wouldn't be there. My mind wandered and came to the solution. They were out looking for me. Of course. Logan, knowing I'd escaped, would get the King to send out all of his best men searching, searching for a magician, getting me back. Relief rushed through my body, I felt great. No need for my disguise now, there may be hope after all. But all that faded when I looked up at the door. Metres high, how would I climb over it? No experience in climbing or anything so I guess I'd had to do it the hard way.

I stared at the door then closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I knew how to use my power and use the fire to cut a hole in the door.

I knew the King would hate me for doing this but it had to be done. There was no other way around it.

The hole was just big enough for a girl of 19 to climb through.

I put my legs through and then my body and head. I turned and looked at the door, now ruined. It was obvious I had done that. The only person in the Merdia who could and would do such great handy work. It would be noticed soon and Logan and Marcus would know where I was, but I didn't care. I just needed to set everything right before they discovered that's all.

I spun back; facing the castle, now inside the humongous walls keeping people out and more importantly, to keep them in.

Inside it was exactly as how the rumours had said- red carpets streaming forward along the ground that the King walked on, a magnificent cream coloured paint covered the boundary that separated freedom and terror. Paintings of the King and the other Kings before him hung neatly up on the walls, all the faces starring at me as I hurried past, watching all my moves. The glass windows with no speck of dust or dirt on the inside, but the outside, a different matter. The ceiling high above my head, even towering over the massive dark brown willow cupboards. They were beautiful, sleek and had patterns of the cities crest carved in. The smell of the sweetness that came from the kitchen down below, the willow wood and painting frames clashed with the smell of paint. But a mystery too all but I, was the smell of fire.


	2. The Woman

I continued walking forward. Towards my un-desired destination. I turned a corner, following the red carpet that streamed along the floor like flowing water, flowing blood. As I turned the corner another corridor stretched onward, I sighed, but kept going. Suddenly a voice stopped me in my footsteps. "Adira"

I spun around at my name to see a man I recognised Oh so well. A man with hazel hair, slightly covering his grey eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. His muscular arms crossed over his toned chest, that certain smile that played on his lips, tugging at the corners. My feet stayed anchored to the floor but he walked towards me, his arms out "Adira, fancy seeing you here..." And with that he wrapped his arms around me.

Panic bells ran in my mind as Logan held me in his arms. I closed my eyes and thought the blue fire, radiating from my body. He instantaneously let go, stepping back "Woah Woah..." He brushed himself off "No need for that now, and a certain important King might see you" He smirked.

I glared at him, anger boiling inside my body and mind. I knew he was just wasting my time, and i didn't have time for time wasters. I just stood there looking at him, wondering how i could get slip of him. As if reading my mind Logan said "There's no use in trying to get away my dear Adira... there's nowhere for you to go, but to be hung, like you should be. The guards are on their way anyways and you'll be back where you belong"

Even the thought of this made my heart beat faster.

A sound of footsteps suddenly grew louder and louder from all around us. Logan smirked at me "I told you...better run Little Lady..." I flinched as he used the old nickname for me.

But I didn't need to be told twice, even if it was a sarcastic remark. I darted around Logan, him making no attempt to move, and ran as fast as I could down the halls.

Windows and paintings and furniture skimming my eyes as I pasted it all. I need to find the King, that was my best and only bet.

I stopped running and closed my eyes, my heart beating against my chest frantically. I concentrated on my destination and where I wanted to go. I opened my eye and at first nothing happened

Then my Blue Fire seemed to ignite into a ball in front of me and started floating forward. I smiled and for a moment forgot my mission, until I heard the running footsteps. I groaned and quickly kept moving, following the Fire to my desired destination.

In an instant I stood in front of large Oak doors, that filled the wall. The brass knocker was a figure head of an eagle, the emblem for the King. I ran my hand over the knocker but then pushed the large door open and slipping inside. Shutting it behind me quickly.

The room inside was elaborate and just what I expected a King's place to be like. I took a slow step forward, being cautious of my surroundings. I knew the security was high around here.

My shoes squashed neatly into the red wine carpet and the sun beating through the windows shone onto me, my dirty hair reflecting vibrantly the light blonde colour that was my hair.

For a moment the mission I had was out of my mind, I was indulged into my own thoughts and away from the much harsher reality.

But I was torn back to actuality at the sound of a voice

"A girl? Running around the Castle? That preposterous and ridiculous"

The voice was so clear and strong it was obvious it was the voice of a King. I relaxed slightly, this was my change to explain. But that thought was shattered when another voice seemed to echo around me. A voice I recognised ever so well.

The voice of Marcus, the Man who had joined in trying to pry the fire out of me that I held so dearly to my heart, it was my weapon and way of survival.

I tensed as he said "Yes, a girl, around the age of 19 with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Your Majesty she can be dangerous so I suggest you leave this castle at once in case she will try to kill you, that's what she wants, just like she killed Xaiden"

Without even thinking a scoffed and then practically choked on air. As if I would ever do that! I needed the King's help, not to kill him!

I instantly clamed a hand over my mouth, knowing that my coughing would cost me. I bit my lip, wondering if they had heard. Silence rang though the walls and echoed through my head, my heart pumping, beating against my chest.

If only I had brought someone with me, I made a mental note in my head to not do these things alone next time. I needed someone to distract them for me to get away. I knew of other Magicians in Sitia, a place I had only ever heard of my Logan when he spoke about the Magicians but I had no way to contact them, and I didn't know their powers or anything.

I shook my head, It wasn't time to think that of that now. I heard the footsteps come closer to where I stood. I seemed to be anchored the floor, unsure of what to do.

I knew this was the end. I had failed and I would be hung the next day for a crime I didn't commit with a magic no-one here understood. I closed my eyes, ready for the future that lay ahead for me. The future of the torture I knew had awaited me since that day I ran away.

Suddenly a crash endorsed the room. My eyes flew open and I was shocked to see the King and Marcus flat out of their backs. I didn't know what had happened until my eyes drew up to a woman. She smiled sweetly and said "You called for help Adira"

My face stayed blank, my mouth open and my eyes widen. Who the hell was she.

She laughed slightly and as if reading my mind said "I'm Irys Jewelrose. Fourth Master Magician of Sitia"


End file.
